


Poison

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [86]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Poison, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: Olivia never believed in angels, but feeling her body burn, as the poison slowly ate away at her soul, one angel, in particular, may be her only hope.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I started planning an angel Bond series last year, one that I'm still in the process of writing. It's one of my larger projects I've attempted, but I'm enjoying every minute of it. As I was writing another part to it this evening, this little drabble came to be. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When she met her first angel, it had scared her. She thought them a myth and nothing more, but as another sharp pain pierced her chest causing her hold to tighten on the body carrying her, she couldn’t deny they were real.

“Hold on, Olivia. We’re almost there.” He whispered, hearing her whimpers of pain as the poison spread through her body.

“So tired…”

His blue eyes with flecks of gold met her own. “Keep holding on.”

Olivia nodded feeling her body relax in his arms.

She wasn't afraid because deep in her heart she knew James would save her.  

 


End file.
